Fièvre lunaire
by Petit Ours
Summary: Saviez-vous que la nuit précédant la pleine lune augmente la libido des loups garous? Remus Lupin n'est pas au bout de ses surprises. . . Fenrir Greyback/Remus Lupin/yaoi/lemon/rated M
1. Chapter 1

Deux mois avant la guerre. Les deux camps se préparaient pour la bataille finale qui était imminente et inévitable. Harry Potter, Ron Wesley et Hermione Granger étaient introuvable, trop occupés à la recherche des horcuxes.

Arthur Weasley déprimait de part la situation du ministère et de Cornélius Fudge, toujours incapable de reconnaître le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus Snape passait son temps entre le QG Square Grimmaud et le repaire des mangemorts sans parler de son nouveau poste de directeur de Hogwarts.

Remus Lupin, lui, se noyait dans l'alcool, vautré dans un vieux canapé d'où s'échappait des moutons de poussières, pour oublier. Oublier la perte de son meilleur ami et accessoirement amant, tué par Bellatrix Lestrange et disparaissant au travers d'un voile.

Cela faisait trois ans. Trois ans que Sirius n'était plus là, n'éclairais plus le cœur de Remus pas son sourire et ses yeux bleus brillant d'un éclat de malice. Trois ans qu'il faisait le même cauchemar, revoyant l'éclair vert venant de la baguette de Lestrange et toucher Sirius puis son corps basculant lentement à travers le voile où des voix et des visages hurlaient.

Trois ans qu'il dormait seul, sans sa présence à ses côtés pour lui murmurer des mots qui le faisait sourire, sans son corps collé contre le sien, sans sa bouche frôlée la sienne et se poser tendrement sur celles de Remus.

Trois ans qu'il enchaînait les beuveries pour oublier sa présence, trois ans qu'il couchait à tout va pour oublier son manque de lui, trois ans qu'il était seul. Il n'avait plus ni Lily, ni James, ni Sirius et Harry était introuvable.

Remus termina sa bouteille de whisky pur feu d'une traite et regarda la pendule perchée au dessus de la cheminée. 22H17. Dans moins de deux heures, la pleine lune serait au plus haut dans la nuit. Moins de heures pour trouver un coup et aller s'enfermer dans la cave, seul endroit où il se sentait en sécurité sous sa forme de loup et pour la sûreté des autres. Il est dangereux pour un loup-garou de taire ses besoins sexuels pendant plus d'une semaine.. le manque se transformant en fureur et en violence. Il avait tuer, la première fois. Il ne voulait plus que sa arrive.

Il fit appel à toute sa volonté pour se lever et se diriger vers la penderie où il prit des vêtements moldus : un jean sombre et une chemise rouge. Rouge comme le sang. Et il s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se raser, se coiffer, se jeta un sort annihilant l'haleine chargée d'alcool et sortit du 12 square grimmaud, se dirigeant vers l'avenue la moins fréquentée de Londres. Il ne voulait pas que, malgré l'heure tardive, une connaissance le voyait soit faire le trottoir ou scruter les moldus susceptible de le satisfaire pour une nuit. Qui aurait cru que lui, Remus Lupin, connu pour sa douceur et sa bonté, baisait avec ardeur un homme dont il ne veut pas connaître le nom et qu'il ne reverrait jamais ? Sûrement personne.

Il s'adossa à un mur dans un angle d'une ruelle sombre et attendit qu'une âme autant en manque que lui, viendrait se présenter à lui.

Des bruits de pas sourd se firent entendre et Remus sourit malgré lui. Au moins, il n'a pas eut à attendre deux heures avant qu'un « client » potentiel pointe le bout de son nez. Mais au fur et à mesure que les pas se rapprochaient, une odeur vint faire froncer son nez sensible. Une odeur semblable à la sienne. Une odeur de loup. Sauvage. Dangereux. Attirant malgré tout.

-Et bien, Lupin. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir dans ce quartier mal famé.

Remus leva la tête vers le nouvel arrivant et croisa un regard gris.

-Venant de toi, Greyback, je ne m'étonne pas. Combien d'enfants as tu transformé ou tuer aujourd'hui ?

Greyback rigola sèchement en s'approchant de Remus qui se colla au mur, repoussant le loup-garou au service du seigneur des ténèbres. Seulement, l'odeur musqué de Greyback, malgré un arrière goût de danger et de violence sans nom, engourdissait Remus et il ne put s'empêcher de respirer cette odeur à plein poumons. Remus ne vit pas le sourire fier et mesquin qu'arbora Fenrir Greyback quand il comprit que, malgré toute la volonté que Remus emploierais, il ne pourrait pas le repousser, son odeur, le manque de sexe et le besoin de se sentir entier se faisant trop fort.

-Je n'ai encore tué ni transformé personne.. je suis ici car j'ai sentit une présence … intéressante.

-Un de tes futurs jouets, que tu vas torturer et tu vas prendre plaisir a le voir hurler en te suppliant d'arrêter ! Tu es un être vil, pourri jusqu'à la moelle. J'espère que ta victime a eut le temps de s'enfouir !

Greyback dévoila ses crocs pointus et se pencha sur le cou de Remus, qui essaya vainement de l'éloigner, afin de lécher et mordiller la carotide.

-Tu n'as jamais été aussi près de la vérité, Lupin. Chuchota t-il en s'attaquant à son oreille. A un point près : ma victime comme tu dis est en ce moment collé à moi, frottant inconsciemment son sexe dur contre ma cuisse et ses mains avec lesquelles il souhaite m'éloigner sont en train d'enlever ma veste.

Devinant le regard étonné de Remus et le sentant se raidir en se collant encore plus au mur, comme s'il voulait ne faire qu'un avec, il cru bon de rajouter en laissant ses mains calleuses se poser sur l'érection de Lupin.

-Et tu ne te rends pas même pas compte de ton état. Tu te sens tiraillé n'est ce pas. Entre l'envie de fuir et le besoin de sentir mon loup te dominer. Tu n'as jamais été dominé par un loup hein ? Seulement par un chien galeux, tu es passé à côté de tellement de choses...


	2. Chapter 2

Remus supplia Fenrir du regard de recoller son corps contre le sien qui s'embrasait.

- S'il te plaît...

- Oui? Dis moi petit loup...

- Je...

Il inspira doucement, ancra ses yeux miel brillant dans ceux de Fenrir.

- Je veux que tu me possèdes, que ton corps se presse contre le mien et que le feu dans mes veines disparaisse.

- Et bien, si j'avais su qu'une simple caresse te mettrais dans un tel état... Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas laissé tes instincts de lycanthrope s'exprimer?

Remus baissa les yeux. Depuis trop longtemps en effet il les avaient contenus. Peur de la violence, de la brutalité et de la douleur que cela engendrait. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à quiconque et le loup à l'intérieur de lui n'acceptait pas d'être réprimé. Son loup voulait toujours dominer, montrer qui était le maître, grâce à qui son partenaire hurlait de plaisir. Pourtant, face à Greyback, son loup baissait l'échine, se mettait sur le dos, montrant son ventre de manière vulnérable et laissait les rênes au loup plus âgé, plus fort, plus violent.

Il en était à se demander pourquoi ce soudain changement de dominant-dominé quand la voix de Greyback retentit.

- Depuis le cabot n'est-ce pas? Tu es trop gentil petit loup et ton loup n'apprécie pas. La preuve: il est prêt à se faire dominer pour assouvir son instinct.

Fenrir plaqua Remus violemment contre le mur,lui enleva précipitamment la chemise et le pantalon en mordant la jugulaire, laissant une traînée de sang couler le long de son épaule et de son torse. Il lécha le liquide rouge jusqu'aux tétons dressés qu'il prit entre ses dents, les léchant, mordillant, arrachant des gémissements et des soupirs

de la part de son futur amant.

Tout en continuant de maltraiter la poitrine de Remus, ses mains s'égaraient sur ses hanches fines mais musclées puis une main revient flatter le sexe dur du lycan tandis que l'autre se faufilait entre ses fesses. Remus n'était plus que soupirs et gémissements sous les assauts de Fenrir qui avait mit un premier doigt dans l'intimité de l'ancien professeur de DCFM. Y faisant pénétrer un deuxième, il entreprit d'effectuer des mouvements de ciseaux afin de détendre les parois et ainsi de faire passer plus aisément son sexe à l'intérieur. Écartant instinctivement les jambes afin de faciliter les mouvements du mangemort et gémissant sourdement quand les doigts heurtaient sa prostate, Remus s'accrocha aux épaules musclées et nerveuses de son coup du soir et entreprit d'enlever la longue veste noire de Greyback avant de se faire de nouveau arrêter par une main calleuse mais ô combien merveilleuse lorsqu'elle passait sur son gland, s'enroulait autour de son érection, caressant fermement ses bourses.

- Tututut seul mon sexe t'intéresse Lupin alors pas la peine de me déshabiller entièrement.

Fenrir baissa sa braguette, libéra son érection conséquente de sa prison de tissu et la positionna à l'entrée de Lupin qui frémissait d'anticipation. Il voulait tant sentir l'érection de Greyback le remplir, le dominer. Il voulait être une marionnette dans les bras forts et virils de ce mangemort qui avait tant de fois voulu le tuer. Mais là, cela n'avait plus d'importance, seul la bestialité, la luxure et le plaisir comptait. Car oui, Greyback ne serait pas doux avec lui et il s'en fichait. Au contraire, son loup était content et trépignait d'impatience.

Quant à Greyback, il était plus qu'excité à l'idée de pénétrer, pilonner ce membre de l'ordre du phoenix qui lui avait tant mis des bâtons dans les roues. Il allait assouvir sa vengeance quant aux perpétuels échecs dû aux interventions de cet ordre de poulet grillé non pas par le meurtre, mais par la dominance et la torture charnelle. Oh oui, il allait se venger et Lupin ne pourra jamais oublier cette nuit...

Lorsque Greyback pénétra fermement Remus, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de grogner de douleur. Il faut dire que Remus a toujours été le dominant, sauf avec Sirius mais il prenait toujours soin de lui apporter toujours du plaisir. Fenrir caressa l'érection un peu diminué de Lupin afin qu'il oublie la douleur et mordilla l'oreille. Quand il sentit la chair se décontracter autour de son sexe, Fenrir commença à donner des coups, se repaissant des cris et gémissements de Lupin lorsqu'il touchait sa prostate.

Lupin enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Geyback, l'enfonçant plus loin dans son intimité et suivit ses mouvements de reins, ses mains où des griffes commençaient à sortir, s'appuyèrent sur le dos puissant du mangemort.

Celui ci adorait la sensation de la chair serrée et humide autour de son érection et se sentait fier à l'entente des gémissements et hurlement de plaisir du petit loup. Mais son égo n'était pas satisfait: il voulait l'entendre supplier, demander plus. Alors Greyback s'arreta sous les protestations haletantes de Lupin.

-Non... ne t'arrêtes pas...

Remus donnait des coups de hanche afin de faire bouger l'énorme sexe en lui mais sans succès.

-Supplie moi petit loup. J'aime savoir que je suis indispensable.

Au bord des larmes, son corps se collant et se mouvant par automatisme contre celui de Greyback qui demeurait immobile, il sanglota.

-S'il te plait. Continue. Transforme toi en loup si tu veux mais je t'en prie.

-En loup?! Tu es si en manque petit loup que tu souhaite même te faire prendre sauvagement par un animal? Fais attention Lupin, je ne suis pas un tendre

-J'en ai rien à faire, sanglota Remus. Je veux te sentir en moi là, maintenant, tout de suite et je me fous de quelle façon.


End file.
